Blue Sub: NEW LIFE
by Bojack727
Summary: Hayami gets ready for the birth of his and Mutio's child. As old friends return, strange events loom on the horizon as a new adventure begins. Sequel to If You'd Just Say You Love Me and The Hybrid's Song Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1: Mother

**BLUE SUB: "NEW LIFE"**

**Chapter 1: "Mother"**

**.o.o.o.**

The room was thick with anticipation. Yet the people situated within remained calm and optimistic about what was to come. Things were changing so fast these days that it helped to try and find a little stability in ones day to day life.

"You've really done it now." Kisaki chastised as he sat in the small room with the others.

Hayami glanced up at him. "I guess you're right, I mean there isn't really any greater hurl for a man then having a child." He replied with an odd smile.

Kino looked over at him. "It's a mixed race child- the first of its kind." She offered sincerely with a faint blush.

Dianna looked up, having been pulled out of her thoughts by the last few words of the others' exchange. She nodded. "A special child indeed, perhaps more then you know- than any of us know." She reasoned. "It won't be easy, not for her or you… or the little child you've created together." She explained calmly.

Hayami nodded. "I know, but I also realize that there are struggles in life that we must endure to become better persons." He replied. "And besides- what's life without a little hardship?" He asked with a smile.

The door opened to the room and a blond-haired man stepped into the room, dressed in plain clothes. Yet his body language betrayed his stern military training.

"Ian?" Hayami asked suddenly, rising to his feet to greet Colonel Maxtable.

The Brit approached him and held out a hand. "I was in Geneva when I learned about the pregnancy and came as fast as I could." He explained. He then noted the look on the other man's face. "Now Mr. Tetsuo, you didn't think that the U.N. doesn't have its ways of finding things out?"

Hayami smiled back at him. "I guess not." He replied. "Well, you've already met Kino" He began, motioning towards the small redhead whose hair was now past her collar, making her look rather cute.

"Ma'am." Ian replied courteously to her, taking her hand and kissing it. The girl blushed at the contact.

Hayami smiled. "And you also know Kasaki here." He added.

Ian and the other man shook hands and greeted one another.

Hayami then cleared his throat as the last person in the room stepped forward. "And this is Doctor Dianna Ainsley." He announced, pointing towards the green-skinned woman as she stood before Ian.

Ian was silent for a moment, but Dianna brushed it off. "I see you're at a loss for words at my change of attitude, I assure that I wasn't myself the last time we met, though I am now happy to say that I am much better."

Ian smiled at her and shook her hand. "It also seems you've had a change of attire." He observed. "I look forward to getting to know you better, now that we can speak as friends and allies."

Dianna nodded in agreement. "Yes, and as citizens of the Crown." She added with a touch of nobility in her voice.

Ian nodded in recognition of her words. "How nice to find another native of our Mother Country in such a far off place."

Ian then turned back to Hayami. "As much as I hate to change the subject, I must confess that I'm not just here for personal reasons." He admitted. "Your child presents an enormous step forward in regards to the integration of Humans and Hybrids into Earth Society, as well as a unique opportunity for the scientific community." He explained.

Hayami became somber at the words. "I won't allow you to turn my child into some sort of test subject for the curiosity of others." He sternly replied.

The soldier held up his hands. "On the contrary my dear fellow- I was sent to express the U.N.'s deep concerns for the safety of the child, its wellbeing may be the next great step in bridging the gap between the two races." He explained. "We have no desire to take your child from you, but rather to ensure that it is safe and looked after."

Dianna chimed in. "So, in other words, it is to be a shining example of the compatibility of Humans and Hybrids?" She asked.

"Exactly!" Ian replied. "If not to this extent, then it at least proves that we can coexist on this planet." He added.

**.o.o.o.**

Hayami and Ian entered the chamber, though Hayami motioned for him to remain at the entrance for the moment. "She's gotten kind of jump in the last few weeks." He explained.

Ian Smiled. "That's one thing humans and hybrids have in common sometimes." He replied with a smile.

He entered the room and sat down at the center where Mutio lay, partially submerged in water. "Hayami." She almost whispered.

She flinched slightly when a stethoscope was places on her stomach. Hayami looked up at the other man. He was a Doctor named Simon Jinnah. He was a young man from Pakistan with slicked back black hair and youthful face. "Yes, the heart rate is all normal." He replied.

He then looked up at Hayami. "I must say that this is the first time that I've ever dealt with something like this- despite my field of expertise." He explained.

"Dr. Jinnah has been the pioneer for radical new birthing procedures." Dr. Warlock explained. "His experience in similar fields made me believe that he was best suited for this."

"And what experience is that?" Ian asked.

Jinnah dried his hands and stood up, smiling at Mutio in the process. "I recently finished a tour around the recovering areas of the world, and I've assisted in births that involve complications." He explained.

"He's also the first human Doctor to birth a hybrid." Hayami added.

Dr. Jinnah smiled. "A female hybrid went into labor when I was visiting a friend in Canada, I was the only available physician, so I delivered it." He informed them. "Though, this case is yet another new scientific frontier for me."

"Perhaps one day, things like this may not be as uncommon as they are now." Dr. Warlock offered. "The data we gain from Mutio's pregnancy will be vital in the future."

Hayami smiled. "Hopefully, the more we know about one another, the more we can see that we're not that different."

**(- End of Chapter One -)**

**.o.o.o.**

Well, I hoped you all liked this new story, please leave me some feedback and let me all know what you think.

-Bojack727


	2. Chapter 2: Bloodlines

Wow, everyone really seems to like this story. I'm very flattered by the response its received. I hope you will continue to read and enjoy this. Thank you.

-Bojack727

**BLUE SUB: "NEW LIFE"**

**Chapter 2: "Blood Lines"**

**.o.o.o.**

Mutio was sleeping for the moment, her stomach enlarged by the life inside it. The darkness in the room allowed for her to relax a bit more than normal. At the moment, her life signs were being carefully monitored.

"The heart rate and blood pressure are normal for her species, so she's in good health." Dr. Warlock informed the others. "However, there is a lot we don't know about this."

"Mutio, and the other hybrids are already part human, and the fact that she's pregnant must further prove that our DNA must be compatible." Hayami offered.

"The gestation seems to going according to plan." Jinnah added. "I'll continue to monitor her progress to term." He added.

"Yes, the Hybrids would have a significant level of primate DNA in them- and there's only a 2 difference in the genes of humans and apes." She reasoned.

"The child will most likely be healthy." Dr. Warlock explained. "That man- Katsumo- you mention," He began. "You said that he was genetically augmented into a hybrid."

"Yes, he's right." Dr. Jinnah began, washing his hands as he spoke. "We have a lot of unknown factors to take into account- such as the condition of the child or if she can properly birth it."

Kino looked in through the window, at the sleeping hybrid. "Do you think she might have trouble giving birth?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "She's already undergoing physical changes in her body- she's filled out more in her breasts and hips and she also a bit taller then she was several months ago, according to the data." He paused.

"Her body is producing hormones at a high level to better enable her to give birth. Still, there is some possible danger in vaginal birth." He added.

Hayami looked up at him. "What are you saying?" He asked calmly.

"That the child might be too big for her- if that issue does arise- then I am more then capable of performing a caesarian-section on her." He answered.

Dianna put her hat into one of the pockets on her long gray coat and then hung it on a hook on the wall. She joined the others. "Can you use ultrasound to determine the gender?"

Jinnah shook his head. "Actually, the child is covered in a strange placental membrane, so I can't give you that information." He replied. "Though, given that these 'Kats'- as far as I can tell- seem to be mostly clones- so the child might have always had a genetic predisposition to being female."

"That's an interesting theory." Dianna replied. "She obviously hatched from an egg as she doesn't have bellybutton- but it's interesting to see that she can give birth like this."

Doctor Warlock spoke up. "That's an interesting point, her body may actually be evolving to adapt to this situation."

Hayami was silent for a moment. "You mean she's evolving to accommodate the pregnancy?" He asked, slightly taken back.

"It would seem that way." Dr. Jinnah replied. "Or, her kind may have retained this ability in some way at some point in their evolution."

The Doctor then turned to leave. "I had better be getting home now," he began. "I'll be back in the morning to check up on her- contact me if anything unusual occurs." He told them.

Dr. Jinnah gathered his things together and left the lab, waving goodbye for the night to the others. Kino gave Kisaki a ride back home, while Dianna remained at the complex with the others.

**.o.o.o.**

Dianna leaned on the railing of the balcony, looking out into the ocean. She smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"You stare at the ocean a lot, these days." Kino remarked as she joined her outside. The two women stood silently in the night air as a faint breeze blew between them.

Dianna turned and smiled to her. "I'm restless." She began. "I spent three years trapped in the compound, and I've been here for a while now." She explained.

Kino nodded. "What do you want to do now?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

The taller woman smiled at her. "I've been thinking about getting a boat and traveling for a while." She explained. "I want to see the world- make a fresh start with things." She added with a smile.

Kino sighed. "It won't be the same without you." She admitted. "When you leave, it'll just be me again with all these guys." She confessed. "I like having you around."

Dianna regarded her gently. "I like being around all of you, but I think it's time for me to move on- and besides, Mutio will still be here."

Kino hesitated. "I really don't know here- I haven't been around her very much." She replied, crossing her arms. She was still somewhat bitter at the idea that the hybrid was amongst them.

Dianna looked at her. "Then change that, spend time around her- get to know her." She offered in a genial tone.

"I'm not sure if I can get along with her…" Kino replied, flushing slightly.

Dianna placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think it's time you faced your fears- give it a chance." She told her with a smile. "Mutio is going to need someone she can relate with- and that includes another female."

Kino nodded and watched as the other woman walked back inside. She then turned back to look out into the ocean and smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is time…"

**.o.o.o.**

Dr. Dumont monitored the data on a computer in one of the laboratories. "The Hybrid Emma- as I have named her- continues to improve, though I'm somewhat hesitant as to what to do with her." He spoke in dictation as he typed in some data on the keyboard.

"Do you think we should keep her hear for observation?" Warlock asked.

Dumont sighed. "I'm worried that she's not adjusting to her new settings as well as I'd hoped. She's still pretty jumpy around us." He replied.

"I know, but we have to keep in mind that she has suffered a considerable amount of trauma recently- this may be some lingering form of post-traumatic-stress syndrome." Warlock offered.

"Is suppose you're right," Dumont replied. "We may have simply observe and see what happens next."

**(- End of Chapter 2 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

This chapter under-ran in terms of length. So, when I realized that there were some issues that needed to be addressed, it came out better- closer to what I was trying to write. I hope you all liked this chapter, as it was a pretty wordy one.

-Bojack727


	3. Chapter 3: The Parting of Ways

You know, I was kind of disappointed with what happened to "The Super Suit Chronicles". The Toltec was a good writer and I enjoyed working with him. I think that the chapter he sent me before he left was the most fun I had working on. I share the intellectual ownership of the chapter, so I can't post it... and he never got a chance to post the draft I sent him.

I think that the last chapter was the best example of combining our styles. I was able to incorporate the Religious iconography and ideas into a more fluid and realistic writing style. His dialogue and story was getting a lot better by that point. It really sucked that things ended so suddenly after I started working with him. In some ways it reminded me of what happened with "Juliet of the Endless Blue".

Aesiroth lost his desire to write and eventually left the community... then I made friends with The Toltec a few years later and then he had to ship-out. It really does seem like I'm the only one updating here anymore. The fact that "Mother" remains unfinished is a big bummer too. It's difficult to find a story that I like and then find out that it's not finished. I've seen that a lot. Oh well, on with the chapter.

-Bojack727

**.o.o.o.**

**BLUE SUB: "NEW LIFE"**

**Chapter 3: "The Parting of Ways"**

Hayami sat alone on the roof of the building. He looked out into the night sky. He heard a faint sound off to his right and looked over to see Kino pull herself up and join him. "It seems like a lot of things have changed these days." He remarked as she situated herself next to him.

The short girl smiled modestly. "That's life- you know." She offered. "Things change, they always do."

Hayami smiled as her and leaned back. "But are things changing for the better or are they changing for the worse?" He asked.

"Change is a part of life, if we don't change with the rest of the world- then we just stagnate." Kino offered. "We have to know when to move with the tide, learn how it ebbs and flows." She continued. "If we don't except change, then we do nothing." She finished.

The taller man smiled at her and sat back up. "Then again, doing nothing might not be so bad- as long as it's the right kind of nothing." He reasoned.

Kino sighed and shook her head. "You're weird." She replied simply. She then looked back up at him. "You should know more than anyone that life is all about changes, it's an endless series of transitions- you've gone from being a loner mercenary to actually giving a damn about the world." She added.

Hayami nodded. "I guess you're right, but it's a lot to think about… to take in." He ran a hand through his hair. "Sometimes I wonder if I've made the right decisions in my life."

Kino shook her head. "Perhaps, time will tell- it always does."

Hayami looked over at her. "When did you get so smart?" He asked softly.

The girl blushed slightly. "When I stopped and listened to others."

**.o.o.o.**

"The problem is that she's been with us so long that she's become dependant on the care we give her." Dumont explained to the other scientist.

Warlock nodded. "Yes, but she's not adjusting to life here either." He replied. "I'm afraid that what we're facing now is an ethical dilemma." He added.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not comfortable with releasing her back into the wild, she's been in captivity too long for that." Dumont replied. "I feel that the only real possibility is for her to remain here."

"Indefinitely?" Warlock asked.

Dumont shook his head. "At least for the time being."

**.o.o.o.**

Kino went through the words in her mind and came to a decision. She stepped into the natatorium and spotted the small green hybrid swimming around. She wasn't sure if this was the best thing to do, but she had decided that she had to take some initiative for once.

She sat down next to the edge of the pool and looked down at Emma as she swam about silently. The hybrid suddenly stopped and looked up at her. The two females stared at one another for a moment.

Kino crossed her legs. "You… you must feel so lonely right now?" She remarked as she sat there. "But… but you don't have to be afraid anymore." She offered. "I think I should start by introducing myself," she paused. "You're Emma… and I'm Kino Megumi." She added.

Emma simply looked up at her. "Ki-no…?"

The other girl smiled. "Yeah, that's right."

**.o.o.o.**

Dr. Jinnah checked the recent information on Mutio. "Yes, I'd say that she's not long due for the pregnancy, it'll probably be in about four weeks." He explained to Hayami and the two scientists in the room.

"Just four weeks and… my 'child' will be born." Hayami thought out loud.

Jinnah smiled. "I'm surprised, as soon-to-be father, you should be excited." He offered to the other man. He ran a hand through his slicked black hair and took off his glasses.

Hayami looked up. "Well, yes, I am," He replied. "It's just that this whole thing seems so overwhelming at times… almost unreal."

Dianna entered the room. "You know, Hayami, you've become very empathic recently." She observed. "Being around all these females must be making you more sensitive." She reasoned.

Hayami smiled at the last remark as the human-turned-hybrid went on. "Not that that's a bad thing- women love sensitive guys."

Jinnah looked over at her. "Tell me, Dr. Ainsley," He began. "Is that your personal or professional opinion?" He asked her with a smile.

Dianna smiled at the question and leaned forward a bit. "Both."

Hayami stood up. "I'd better go check on Mutio while I'm thinking about It." He explained and left the room.

Dianna regarded the others. "I came to tell you all that I'll be leaving soon."

Warlock looked up at her. "Really, where to?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't yet, but I do know that I'll have a good time getting there." She replied. She then looked over at Jinnah. "I hope that things go well with the child- take care of it."

The scientist nodded. "Of course, it's my job now to see this through."

Dianna smiled. "I believe you, and I think that things will go wonderfully." She explained. "Thank you, all of you." She said, shaking hands with Dr. Dumont and then turning to Warlock.

"Dianna." He spoke warmly.

She hugged him. "Thank you, John- It's thanks to you that I found myself again."

He pulled back gently. "Really now, you don't give yourself enough credit- it was your strength that allowed you to chose you own fate."

"Yes, and I'll be needing all the strength I can get soon." She paused. "Who knows what will await me out there- excitement? Adventure?"

**.o.o.o.**

Hayami looked over his shoulder as Dianna entered the room. Her hands here tucked into her trouser pockets. He glanced down at the very pregnant Mutio in the water. "I hear that you're heading out." He remarked.

She nodded. "Yes, I want to see more of the world." She replied. "I feel confident that I'm ready for this."

He smiled. "It's weird- I've never really felt like I belonged anywhere or with anyone." He began. "Years back, Katsumo was by best friend- and then I lost him in the war." He paused.

He dipped his hand in the water, watching the ripples. He noted Dianna's reflection next to his. "I guess I just became another 'ronin' in this country- no master or home of my own."

Dianna sat down beside him. "That's a very Japanese thing to say."

He went on. "Then people started coming into my life- first Kino and then the pilots." He added. "And it seemed- whether I wanted it or not- I was becoming part of something."

"We all long to become part of something- it's human… or rather humanoid nature." Dianna added with a smile. "And now you're part of a family, in more ways than one."

Mutio looked over at Dianna and smiled at her. The other woman returned the expression. "You're part of your family and part of 'ours'."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's ironic that as soon as I get settled, you take off." He offered.

"I won't be gone for good." She reasoned. "I just want to do a little exploring." She then looked at the two of them. "So, have you though about what you're going to name the child?"

"I was thinking of… Mizuko."

"_Child of the Water."_ Dianna mused. "It has a nice ring to it."

He looked over at her. "You understand Japanese?"

"Enough," she replied. "I know enough to get around." She paused. "I'll miss you two, both of you." She added and rested a hand against Mutio's cheek.

"Goodbye for now." She told her.

Mutio blushed at the contact. "Good…bye, Di-anna." The female hybrid struggled to say in response.

Dianna looked over at Hayami. "See, we're all changing in one way or another. And it seems- for the better."

**(- End of Chapter 3 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

Well, I think this chapter went pretty well. The pacing is a little frenetic, but I like the dialogue. I think that I got a lot accomplished in this chapter. As some of you may have noticed, Dianna's story is starting to tie into "Gaiden". You'll need to read that to understand all of the things that happen later in this story.

I hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you thought about it. I always enjoy finding out what you think about my work. Please drop me some reviews and let me know what you think about all this, and make suggestions if you like as well.

Later,

-Bojack727


	4. Chapter 4: Past and Present

**BLUE SUB: NEW LIFE**

**Chapter 4: "Past and Present"**

**.o.o.o.**

Hayami stood out on the deck of the complex, going over his memories of the last two years…

Life was never predictable for some people. Hayami Tetsuo was one of these people. Many things had happened to him over the years, first the death of his longtime friend and then getting pulled into the war with the Hybrids.

Relationships, by their very nature, were complex and strange to him. He never really sought out people- they just seemed to find him. Oddly, he had bonded- perhaps out of necessity- with one of the 'enemy'... but necessity for what?

Was it basic desire that moved towards her, or was it a simple need for warmth and contact that he had felt so deprived of for the last few years? Ultimately, the answer to such a question might not be found. They were just two people that had to become close out of basic need.

"_If only you could understand me…"_

Those were the words he had first said to Mutio as they resided on top of the wreckage in the middle of the ocean. After the time with the Musica, he was once again sepperated from her. And as the war intensified, he was forced to confront a greater issue.

"_It's the power source- my heart- it's just too weak to stop the machine…"_

That was what Zorndyke had told him as Kino and he stood before him, near the 'doomsday' machine. Hayami finally realized what needed to be done to end the accelerating war- before all life was wiped out!

He shot Zorndyke… He ended the life of the man who had caused so many deaths. But this was what the scientist had wanted in the end. The machine stopped and the war ended with the destruction of the Phantom Ship.

After it was all over, he found a place to live- near the ocean. He was alone again, but he was used to this kind of life. He had been for years. Then, she returned to him, snapping him out of the haze that he had been in for so long.

"_Ha- Ya- Mi…?"_

They had embraced and exchanged words with each other, despite her limited speech, she let him know what she felt.

Kino had been less than happy about the new arrival of the hybrid. Her unresolved feeling for him made it hard for her to accept that he was now housing Mutio with him.

But the real trouble came when someone he had never met before confronted him.

"_Nature is like a wheel, forever spinning. Order keeps that wheel spinning. Now, if an external force interfered with that wheel, it would destabilize and throw everything that was on top of it off." _

Those were the words that Warlock had left him with, not a threat- but a warning. However, Warlock and Dumont proved to be important allies in the days to com…

"_Her name is Emma."_

With that, things changed once more, and Hayami found himself in the middle of a conflict that would ultimately force him to take up the gun again. He was forced in a war once again, but this time if was a war for oil.

"_I'm sorry, but you all must die!"_

That was what Dianna had told him when he first encountered her. She had taken Mutio hostage and was trying to kill all of them. But fate intervened again…

Dianna proved to be another victim and pawn in the games that Macintyre was playing, but she also proved to be a key player in his defeat… and in curing Emma.

"_I now realize that the injection they gave me before releasing me was not simply a sedative- it was loaded with the trigger agent, something for me to pass on to her."_

Dianna told them as she explained what was going on.

"_There's a cure, an anti-toxin to counteract the cellular degeneration of her nervous system."_

The two of them set to find it, and in the end- Hayami and Dianna were pushed to their very limits to get it.

_Hayami looked out into the ocean, recalling the dream he had…_

_Hayami: "Now that I've come this far, what next?"_

_Dianna: "I think the answer to that may lie in another question- do you love her, or are you simply using her?"_

_Hayami: "I have a child with her- so I must love her."_

_Dianna: "Science can explain 99 percent of life."_

_Hayami: "And the other 1 percent?"_

_Dianna: "Is us, who we are, what we do. Science can't tell you why a sunset is beautiful, or why a rose smells so sweet- nor can it tell us why we love someone." _

_Hayami: "Maybe it's not quite love, but it's close enough to make something of it."_

Hayami smiled to himself. "I will make something of this." He thought as he turned around and headed back inside. The sky was getting overcast and it looked like it might rain.

"Hayami?" Kino asked, poking her head outside and spotting him. "You'd better get back inside before the storm gets here." She instructed him.

He nodded. "The winds are picking up." He added as he walked over to where she was. "I guess it's time for us to get ready." He added.

The short woman shook her head at him. "You're so cryptic sometimes, do you know that?" she asked him in a joking tone.

He shook his head. "Sorry, I guess I've just had a lot on my mind recently." He offered in response.

She nodded in understanding. "We all have."

They stepped back inside the complex.

**.o.o.o.**

Hayami and Kino sat inside the complex as rain and wind battered the outside. The sky was totally gray and the ocean waters swirled in the storm. After a few more moments of awkward silence from the two of them, the moment was finally broken.

Kino was the first to speak up, growing tired of the relentless, self-analytical silence that they were in. "She's out there." She remarked.

Their gaze moved towards the hall that lead to a locked door. The person who had lived there for the last few months was gone now.

"I know," Hayami replied. "It's hard to think that she's not here anymore- it's just so different without her." He added, looking back at the short woman.

Kino nodded. "Yeah, I miss her too." She began. "But this was something that Dianna wanted to do." She explained. "She wanted to get out there and see the world and what it had to offer."

"It's dangerous out there, there's no telling what might happen." Hayami admitted. "I hope she's okay." He finished, reclining back in his chair.

The girl shook her head. "You shouldn't say things like that- I'm sure she's fine." She reasoned. "She knows what she's doing."

He smiled at her. "I hope you're right." He replied. "At the very least, we know that she did it because she wanted to- she had a choice and this is the one she made." He added. "Whatever happens now, she just needs to know that there's no looking back."

Kino regarded him as she crossed her legs. "What do you mean?" She asked him after a few moments.

"I've spent most of my life looking back- at the past, at the mistakes I've made, and at the things I've done." Hayami explained.

Kino remained silent as he went on. She keenly listened to him speak.

"But this whole time, the thing I didn't realize is that when we spend our lives looking back- we miss what's right in front of us." He paused. "We can't enjoy the present if we're busy living in the past."

Kino nodded. "I know- the hardest thing for me to do was to move on." She explained. "I lost so much in the war, but I learned that in the end, I had to either loose myself in the memories or make the decision to keep going forward."

The rattle of glasses pulled the attention of the two of them away from their thoughts. They looked over to see Warlock set down cups and fill them up. "The best thing we can do for ourselves is to go forward with what we believe in- we can do the most for Dianna by having faith in her." He remarked as he pulled up a seat at the table with them.

"Now, I made some tea and I hope you two will join me for a cup." He offered to the two of them.

They accepted and sipped the fresh tea from the cups. Warlock regarded the two of them for a moment before speaking. "I want to thank you- Kino- for what you did." He added.

The girl looked up at him. "What do you mean?" She asked suddenly.

"For what you said to Emma- she's finally opening back up."

Kino shook her head briskly. "But I just introduced myself to her and kept her company." She replied.

Warlock shook his head. "It was more then that- you let her know that she isn't alone, and that there are people who care about her."

"I don't see how." Kino admitted as Hayami sat across from her, silently drinking from his cup.

"You went and talked to her in person, and- without resentment or hostility- you spoke to her as one living thing to another. You helped Emma to feel less lonely... that there was someone who she could reach out to."

Kino blushed faintly and nodded. "Well, I'm glad then that I could help."

**(- End of Chapter 5 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

The storyline should wrap up in the next chapter. I'll fill you in on my future plans at that point.

So, what did you all think of the chapter? I apologize if this seems more like filler than an actual chapter, but I wanted to go back to how this all started. I also worked to get more into it.

I didn't want to just have some small scene at the end of a series of flashbacks. The first two and a half pages bring us up to the present time. I wrote the rest in the make sure that this chapter all gives the readers more insight into the storyline.

I'm all working on the next chapter of Gaiden as well, so check that out when it updates.

Later,

-Bojack727


	5. Chapter 5: Life

**BLUE SUB: "NEW LIFE"**

**Chapter 5: Life**

**.o.o.o.**

Dr. Jinnah looked down at Mutio, whose belly was now far more distended than ever. He smiled down at her. "Well, it looks like things are coming along nicely." He told her. "Your child will be due anytime now."

The hybrid smiled at him weekly, resting her hands once again on her stomach. She was reclining in a pool of water.

He paused and turned to Hayami. "Beyond the delivery, I'm a bit concerned about how the child will be nursed." He told him. "Mutio's mammary glands are most likely superfluous." He added.

"So, you don't think she can breast feed?" Hayami asked, trying to clarify things.

"It would be very unlikely that she could." He answered. "Given her background, the breasts are probably genetic throwback." He explained. "Her kind don't breast feed, because their not mammalian."

"Is this going to be a problem?" Hayami asked.

"I've contacted a friend of mine to see if some sort of formula can be synthesized for the child." Jinnah added. "So, it shouldn't be anything to worry about."

Jinnah then stood up and rolled his sleeves back down. He smiled at Mutio again and then turned to Hayami. "I have few errands to run, so you might want to spend some time alone with our little mother-to-be."

Mutio blushed and looked down at her stomach.

Jinnah excused himself as Hayami walked over to Mutio and sat down next to where she was. He crossed his legs and looked at her for a moment. "I guess I'm going to have to quit smoking…" He offered jokingly.

Mutio was abuzz with emotions and feelings and thoughts of all kinds. She felt as if she was basking in the glow of these new sensations. She was carrying life inside her- their child. She looked up at Hayami and smiled. "…We'll be a… a family?" She asked unsteadily.

He looked down at her and touched one of her hands with his. "Yeah, a family." He replied reassuringly. He rested his palm on her stomach and caressed the smooth surface.

**.o.o.o.**

Kino was laying on her back in the large indoor swimming hall, close to the edge. She crossed her arms behind her head and sighed. "Well, there sure is a lot going on these days." She began. "Though not so much for me- Dr. Warlock said it would be good if I continued spending time talking to you." She added.

There was a faint splash just behind her. She recognized it as Emma, who was partially out of the water, resting her arms on the tile. The small hybrid didn't say anything, just rest their calmly, as if waiting for Kino to go on talking.

"I really don't know how much of this you understand, but I'm grateful for the audience." She told her. "Since the battle ended, I've had little else to do but file reports and hang around here. I guess I don't really have anywhere else to go." She admitted.

Kino then propped herself up and looked over at Emma. "And you… the fact that I'm here right now just shows how full of shit I was." She tried to explain. "I guess what I'm saying is… is that you're alright." She finished with a smile.

Emma smiled back at her and then slipped back into the water. Kino lay back down and smiled to herself.

**.o.o.o.**

…_push…_

The idea was to keep focusing on the word- the word was the issue. She strained more as people gathered around in concern.

…_okay… keep pushing…_

Dr. Jinnah hovered over her, keeping track of the situation. He was wearing medical scrubs. Hayami and Kino were somewhere close by.

_Good, good, keep pushing…_

The struggle went on, muscles strained to complete a task that had taken so much time. The end could only come with the resolution of the problem. She continued to strain.

…_It's coming… push!_

Millie held onto Mutio and made sure she was as comfortable as possible. Jinnah watched intently as Mutio strained.

_It's almost there, just a little more- Push!_

Jinnah held up the crying infant and looked around the room full of people. Kisaki took some pictures with his camera.

He brought the child over to Hayami and Mutio. "It's a girl." He told them calmly.

Hayami received the child and glanced down at it intently. "You're really here, right in front of me, Mizuko?" He spoke.

Crimson eyes looked up at Hayami. The tiny child was slender and pale skinned in some places. Her hands and feet were dark colored, much like the mother. The skin was also yellowish in certain places.

He brush away the strange pale locks of hair off her face and smiled at her. He was infinity amazed with the reality of things around him.

Hayami was now a father…

He turned around and moved over to Mutio's side. He handed the infant to her and put a hand behind her back to help support her.

The hybrid girl looked down at her child and smiled at. She looked over at Hayami and then back at the infant girl. "Mizuko…" She spoke softly.

Dr. Jinnah had, by now, pulled his cap and mask off. He smiled as he watched the two of them. He looked over at Kisaki, who just smiled at him while covering up the lens on his camera.

**.o.o.o.**

Kino waited calmly as the device hummed. She picked it up when a small light on it turned green. "Hello, Dianna?" She spoke.

"_Yes, Kino, it's so nice to hear from you. How are you?"_

"I'm well, but that's not why I called you on the satellite phone." She explained. "Mutio's child was born a few days ago- it's a girl… Mizuko." She informed her.

"_That's wonderful, I'm so happy for all you… I'll have to tell Cray about it."_

Kino shook her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She asked quizzically.

"_Oh… that's right. You don't know about him. Well, he's someone I met recently." "He's a hybrid… very nice boy, you'd like him."_

Kino smiled strangely. "Nice boy?" She asked.

"_Oh yes, **very nice**. But I'm getting off subject here- what's going on at your end?"_

Kino nodded. "Nothing really, Hayami's pretty occupied with his kid. Kisaki comes be now and then to chat." She explained. "It's a little dull, but I can't complain."

"_And you, my dear?"_

"Bored, as usual." Kino replied candidly. "No… that's not quite right." She amended. "I've been keeping Emma company recently- she's very shy and defensive."

"_And how is Mutio and the child?"_

Kino smiled. "Mutio is well, she's very protective of the baby- she's a good mother." She began. "Hayami seems to be managing thing pretty well, he's very hands on with Mizuko." She added.

"Well, as for the baby- she cries a lot."

**.o.o.o.**

Col. Maxtable made his way through the garden, till he came to the figure of an old man, sitting in a large wicker chair, reading an old leather-bound book.

"Sir Kensington?"

The man closed the book carefully and set it down. He adjusted his glasses and looked down at the younger man. "Yes, Colonel?"

Maxtable regarded him. He was slender with high cheek bones and slicked back white hair. "Hayami Tetsu's child was born, sir." He informed him.

"I take it there were no complications?" Kensington asked.

"No sir."

"That's very good news, relay our regards to him." He paused. "After all, we can't forget how important this new development is for us."

Maxtable nodded. "Of course not, sir." He replied. "Oh, and sir- I also would like inform you that Delegate Cheung from China and Herr Bernhartd from Germany have signed on to the council."

"Excellent." Kensington replied. "We now have all of Western Europe and most of Asia signed on- I'm only waiting for conformation from North America and Canada and we can officially begin."

Maxtable nodded in reply.

"It won't be long now till the U.N. is functioning once more… and then we can really begin our work."

**(- End of Chapter 5 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

Well, there we have it, the first installment of the new series. I hope that you all have enjoyed the story so far. There is a lot more to come, but I feel that this is an important point to stop for a while.

Also, it seems that support for my story "Gothic" has dried up…. I'm not sure what to think about that. Anyway, I'm going to be focusing on "Gaiden" a lot more now in the future.

You'll need to keep up with that one more to understand things in the main stories. I want to stress that I'm doing Gaiden for a reason, to offer the readers something totally different. I hope you will support me on this.

I'm also hoping to do more with Kisaki in the future and find something do with Jinnah as well. Jinnah is named after one of the main figures in the establishment of Pakistan along with India's freedom.

I think it's important to try and reflect the real world, so I chose to have him be something besides and Anglo or Asian… I'm curious to know what you think about an Arab character in my series.

As you may have guessed, Race Relations are pretty strong theme in my stories. This is something that has grown as time has passed.

And finally, I'd like to think everyone who has supported me up to this point: Carlos Angulo, QReaper, Kuro-Kitsune-Chan, Onigumo, Duo, and the Totlec, along with everyone else.

Thank you,

-Bojack727


End file.
